Teacher's Pet
by LuciferGabrielLover
Summary: Riley and Mr. Gabriel Speight have been having a 'inappropriate' student-teacher relationship. Gabriel likes to bring his little games to the classroom every once and awhile. What kind of trick does Gabriel have up his sleeve this time? AU OCxGabriel Warnings: Underage, explicit sexual scenes, toys, grinding, and anything else I forgot to mention. Basically just a PWP. Oneshot


**Hey guys. I'm really proud of this one- I spent _a long _time on it. I hope you enjoy it :P.**

* * *

**Human AU.**

**Warnings: Grinding, Underage (14), Explict sexual scenes,toys**

**Summary: Riley and Mr. Gabriel Speight have been having a 'inappropriate' student-teacher relationship. Gabriel likes to bring his little games to the classroom every once and awhile. What kind of trick does Gabriel have up his sleeve this time? AU OCxGabriel Warnings: Underage, explicit sexual scenes, toys, grinding, and anything else I forgot to mention. Basically just a PWP. Oneshot**

* * *

Riley's breath caught in her throat as she felt the vibrator that was stuffed into her pussy begin to vibrate again- she bit her tongue to keep from crying out in pleasure as she glared at Gabriel- the teacher and also the person who held the remote. She would _not _give him the pleasure of her crying out in the filled classroom. Riley's breath began to get more labored as the building blocks of pleasure began to get higher and higher- she was so close now she could practically taste it.

Gabriel gave a small smirk as he saw Riley squirm in the seat- he had turned the vibrator up to its highest setting. He gave another smile as he turned the wonderful vibrations off. Gabriel could tell that his student wasn't very happy that he had stopped her from reaching her blissful peak.

Riley gave him one more final glare before turning her attention back at the history paper she had due at the end of the hour. She still hadn't even finished reading the first question. Riley looked at the clock mounted above Gabriel's desk on the far wall. Her eyes widened as she noticed what time it was… She had five minutes to complete the 30 something question assignment. She was so screwed.

Gabriel watched Riley look up at the clock- give him a quick glare and begin to rush through the assignment. Gabriel gave a small smile as he realized he had been distracting her almost the entire hour. Gabriel reached into his pocket and grabbed the remote that controlled the vibrations- he turned it on its lowest setting but he could see it still affected her as her breath hitched in her throat. Riley kept on writing though, not even bothering to look up. Gabriel smiled as he turned it up to its highest setting for a few seconds before turning it back off causing a low growl to emit from the confines of her throat that startled some of the other students from their work. Gabriel wouldn't deny that the fact her animalistic side seemed to show when they were together made his cock throb against the zipper of his jeans.

Gabriel played with the remote for a few more minutes- just biding his time until the bell rang. It was only about a minute now till it went off. Gabriel readjusted himself in his jeans so that it didn't look like he had the massive hard on that he was currently sporting. Seriously, it was like a tent in his jeans.

Finally, the bell rang- it was like a prayer to the Gods. Riley couldn't have handled much more of the torture she knew Gabriel could have kept inflicting. She was so wet and horny right now- she could barley even think straight. Riley shifted in her seat and began to slowly pick up her books- she was going slowly so that she and Gabriel would have the classroom alone after everyone else filled out.

"Turn in your papers up here please." Mr. Speight said, pointing to the basket that held all the papers he had yet to grade... Which is about 80% of all the turned in papers. He really needed to catch up on grading but Riley can get a little distracting.

All the students- aside from Riley- put their papers in the tray then filed out, a few saying things like 'Goodbye Mr. Speight.' Or 'Have a good weekend'. Which he fully planned to do. Riley parents were on a vacation on a Couples cruise or some shit like that. Gabriel was supposed to babysit the 14 year old girl for the weekend. Such fun.

The last student that left had shut the door on the way out- not knowing or caring if anyone was left… It was Friday and they really just wanted to get the hell out of there. It was a good thing that Gabriel had it on an automatic lock because both of them were too horny to wait.

Riley stood from her chair and walked over to Gabriel's desk, placing her history paper she had sped through in the tray. Gabriel smirked and motioned for her to come around to the other side of the desk.

Riley moved over to the other side and moved to straddle Gabriel who had moved the swivel chair around so it was more accessible to Riley. Gabriel reached in his pocket and pushed a button on the controller which instantly had Riley withering in pleasure as she became putty in his hands.

"I can feel the vibrations on my cock… They feel nice huh? I bet they feel nice in that tight wet pussy of yours don't they?" Gabriel muttered into Riley's ear as she slumped against Gabriel and began to grind lazily against him.

Riley gave a low moan as confirmation of just how good it felt. Gabriel began to grind up into Riley as well, meeting her lazy thrusts as her breath began to get more and more labored with every second. Gabriel reached one hand out and placed it to the curve of her back as she arched and moaned with every thrust.

"That feel nice? Tell me just how it feels baby girl." Gabriel began to place open mouth kisses to her neck as they continued to grind against one another- one of Gabriel's hand's had snaked its way down into her underwear and was furiously playing with the little bundle of nerves he found there.

"G-Gab-briel I'm gonna-" before she could finish her body wracked in spasms and as the vibrator and Gabriel's hand continued their harsh movements- all the while Gabriel was still grinding against her.

Gabriel groaned as he could practically feel the heat coming from inside the confines of her jeans. Gabriel was so close all he needed was just a little more. Gabriel pushed against her even more firmly and the vibrations set him off- he was a goner as he felt that all too familiar clench of his balls and then he was coming in long white streaks in his pants.

"T-t-too much…" Riley panted out as the vibrator continued- it was getting too much for Riley, the pleasure to much for her fragile body to handle.

Gabriel instantly understood and turned the vibrator off.

Riley sighed in contentment as she all but collapsed into Gabriel's arms eliciting a chuckle from Gabriel as he held the girl close to him.

He held_ his _girl close to him.

* * *

**I might add more- maybe a second chapter or a few more of how the weekend goes if I can muster up enough of my smuty muse to help me.**

**So anyway, goodbye. I have more smut to write.**

**:D. **


End file.
